


Whumptober 2020 #5

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Stabbing, Whumptober 2020, mild whump, twisted ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?Prompt- Failed Escape
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Whumptober 2020 #5

The blade sliced through his flesh like butter. Gordon gasped at the sharp pain between his ribs. Thomas turned around and punched the guy who had stabbed him.

“Are you okay?” Thomas held Gordon up while checking the wound.

“For now.” Gordon winced.

“Then let’s keep moving.” 

They made their way around abandoned farm buildings. Stopping every time Gordon’s pain became too much to handle. Eventually Gordon signalled to Thomas to stop. He leaned against the outer wall of a shed.

“Stop. I can’t. Go on without me.” Gordon ordered.

“What? No! I’m not leaving you.”

“Thomas, you have to. Or we’re both going to die.” 

“I can get us both out! Just give me a minute to rest.” Thomas argued.

“You have a twisted ankle. I have a stab wound. We’re not getting out of here together.”

“I won’t leave you here to get caught.”

Gordon leaned forward to capture Thomas’ lips for a moment, “I’m telling you to.”

Thomas groaned, “Don’t kiss me and then tell me to go.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Gordon stated.

Seeing that Gordon wouldn’t back down, Thomas lost his fight, “I’ll come back for you. Even if I have to tear this entire place down.”

“Thomas, if I…”

“No. Don’t start on if. You’re making it out alive.”

Wincing in pain, Gordon placed his hands on Thomas shoulders, “Look after Dennis.”

“Gordon, I…”

“Promise me.”

“I promise I’ll look after Dennis if anything happens.”

“Thank you.” Gordon let go, “Now get out of here.”

Shouting could be heard from a couple buildings over. They shared one last kiss before Thomas reluctantly pulled away. As he jogged away, the shouting moved closer.

Taking a breath, Thomas continued moving forwards as the shouting reached Gordon. He looked for somewhere to conceal himself. Hiding in a bush allowed him to see two men yank him away from the shed. They dragged him around the corner. Thomas left the bush.

He heard a gunshot and he couldn’t turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> I took it easier today.


End file.
